Chicas Malas vs Chicas Buenas
by GhostWishper
Summary: Un historia de.. romance? En parte pero principalmente humor! Porque las cosas mas raras, inesperadas y divertidas ocurren en la torre T cuando uno menos lo espera. CBxRae RobxStar CyxBee!
1. Round 1: Minina vs Starfire

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans, espero que les guste. ¡Por favor dejen reviews!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas**

**Round 1: Minina vs. Starfire**

Era un día normal en Jump City, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los gritos y las discusiones sin sentido provenientes de la torre T retumbaban por toda la ciudad. Sip, un día normal.

-¡BAASSSTTAAA!_ grito desesperado el líder de los titanes, un silencio reino en la sala...

Por una décima de segundo

-¿Si, Robin?_ pregunto Cyborg sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se cayera de espaldas

-Ignorare eso_ dijo, mas que nada para si mismo, el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo; luego miro a Cyborg y chico bestia,- Bien ahora ustedes dos, apúrense que vamos a patrullar la ciudad

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?_ gritaron ambos

-Porque si los dejo acá a todos solos, la torre se cae abajo_ les respondió Robin

-¿Y entonces por qué Raven y Starfire se quedan?_ cuestiono el joven de piel verde

-Alguien tiene que estar aquí por si Bee llega antes de que volvamos

-Pero... ¿Por qué no nos quedamos nosotros?_ pregunto el mitad robot, quien quería ver a Bee. Se suponía que lo venia a ver a el, ya que misteriosamente su computadora había sido infestada por un virus. Y, hipotéticamente, si había tomado el duro trabajo de poner un virus en su computadora preciada computadora y que pudiera llamar a Bee para que ella lo ayudara con ello. Pero no, eso era una ridiculez, una completa tontería, nada parecido a lo que había ocurrido ayer. Solo se le parecía un poquito... (N/A: bastante)

-Porque si los dejo a ustedes dos solos no solo se cae la torre abajo sino que la ciudad también_ respondió el líder del grupo, y al ver que sus compañeros ya comenzaban a abrir la boca para empezar a quejarse, agrego ,-Y no, ninguno de los dos se va a safar de esta; si dejo a uno de ustedes en la torre con una de las chicas, ella va tener que estar haciéndoles de niñera y ya es suficiente que yo prácticamente tenga que hacer ese trabajo con todos ustedes.

El pelinegro suspiro resignado. Aunque no fuera su estilo, definitivamente, necesitaba vacaciones. Quizás no de la ciudad o del trabajo pero si de su equipo. Mmm... no seria mala idea mandarlos un par de días a un hotel en cualquier lugar que ellos quieran... y cuanto mas lejos mejor.

Al darse cuenta que por primera vez había silencio en la sala y que sus compañeros, en especial Chico Bestia y Cyborg, no había comenzado a quejarse, ni a pelearse, ni a cuestionar cualquier cosa (N/A: raro ¿no?); y se aseguro que no duraría mucho tiempo. Así que aterrado por la idea de que algo en la cabeza de sus compañeros se hubiera descompuesto y tuviera que llamar a un terapeuta o que ese tan pero tan hermoso y apreciado silencio desapareciera en un parpadeo (N/A: cosa que posiblemente pasaría) se llevó arrastrando a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia a patullar la ciudad.

Raven miro hacia la puerta por la que había salido su líder con sus dos compañeros arrastrados con mucha extrañeza

-Que le habrá.. Espera mejor ni quiero saber_ finalizó esta razonando ya que ninguno de los habitantes de la torre T era algo similar a una persona... como decirlo... normal, si definitivamente ninguno de los titanes era para nada normal. Pero que podía hacer, solo esperaba no tener los mismos signos de rareza que sus compañeros, lo único que faltaba es que ahora empezara a comer raras comidas alienígenas como Starfire, se le pusiera la piel verde como a Chico Bestia, empezara a adorar incondicionalmente a un auto como Cyborg o se volviera obsesiva con los villanos... o que salga corriendo sin razón como Robin (N/A: XD).

Nop, definitivamente ella era feliz con sus rarezas y con esas le alcanzaban y le sobraban ni que fuera a querer las de sus amigos también.

Otra vez el silencio reino la sala...

Pero como siempre alguien tenía que interrumpir.

-Roby lindo vine por ti amor_ ¿Realmente hace falta poner quien dijo eso?

-Minina..._ gruño la princesa tamaraneana ,-¿Qué haces aquí?

Nótese que la agradable chica estaba lanzándole una mirada asesina, no muy común en ella. Y como dicen, si las miradas pudieran matar Minina ya estaría enterrada a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Y en este caso no era muy conveniente arriesgarse, conociendo ya los poderes de esta.

-Uh... miren par de raritas_ dijo Minina

-Y lo dijo la chica con cola y orejas de gato_ murmuro Raven

-Hagamos esto mas rápido y díganme donde esta mi Roby lindo_ prosiguió la rubia, prestándole la menor atención posible al comentario de la gótica

-No esta aquí_ respondió Raven

-Pues yo no me pienso ir hasta ver a mi Roby-Roby. Además, en cuanto llegue aquí, debemos hablar de que debe estar en la torre o avisarme a donde va; después de todo soy su novia_ dijo Minina

-Que yo sepa no eres novia de Robin o de ninguno de los otros titanes-

-Hay la ET esta molesta conmigo porque Rovy lindo me prefiere y me ama y a ella no_ dijo la rubia cortando la oración de la pelirroja

-Como decía_ continuo la oración la pelirroja, tratando de ignorar lo dicho por Minina y evitando tirarse enzima de esta y matarla a golpes ,- Que yo sepa no eres novia de Robin o de ninguno de los otros titanes por lo que te pido que TE LARGUES DE MI VISTA AHORA

-Disculpa_ grito la otra

-Hay lo siento mis modales_ dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja y agrego ,- Te pido amablemente que... ¡te largues de mi vista ahora!... por favor

-Hay si que amable, con la sonrisita falsa,; casi tanto como el "dulce" tono que pusiste cuando me hablaste_ exclamo Minina marcando exageradamente las comillas en la palabra dulce

-No más falso que tu cabello

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Vos!

-¡Extraterrestre!

-¡Gata!

-Emm...

Y un segundo antes de que Raven pudiera interrumpir la pelea entre estas dos se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Chan, Chan, Chan! ¿Que les pareció? Malo, bueno, horrible, fantástico, aburrido, divertido, nada de eso, etc, etc... ¡Bueno entonces dejen reviews!

Lean, Comenten, Agréguenla a Favoritos y conseguirán...

Un avión!

Un auto!

Un helicóptero!

Una galletita oreo!

Un elefante!

Una silla!

Un barco!

Un monito!

Una cebra!

Un lápiz!

Una manzana!

Un chocolate!

Un libro!

Unos caramelos!

Dinero!

Hacerme Feliz =D!

¡Y más!

P.D.: puede haber problemas con el envío

No me culpen, no tener Internet me esta afectando

Cuando vuelva Internet a publicarlo!


	2. Round 2: Terra vs Raven

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Volví! Acá les dejo el segundo cap, espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas**

**Round 2: Terra/Tara vs. Raven**

-Emm...

Y un segundo antes de que Raven pudiera interrumpir la pelea entre estas dos se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose...

-Hola... ¿hay alguien?_ pregunto una voz que Raven reconoció al instante

-No... no dejes que sea ella... que esto sólo sea una pesadilla..._ murmuro suavemente

-Hay alguien ahí_ dijo una chica entrando a la sala. A ver si adivina quien... nop nada, bueno les doy una pista: tiene cabello rubio...

No todavía no, bueno otra: tiene ojos celestes...

¿Siguen sin adivinar? Pero que lerdos si nada más había que leer el titulo para darse cuenta...

No, no es Raven ¬¬. Ni que se fuera a teñir de rubia y se pusiera lentes de contacto celestes.

Okay una última pista: la odio absoluta, total y completamente.

¡Si es Terra! Si tardaron tanto en caer, les recomiendo ir a un psicólogo.

Bueno, volviendo con la historia; Chico Bestia se había hecho amigo de Terra y le había mostrado varias veces donde quedaba la torre T. Y ella seguía sin recordar nada y solo conocía a Chico Bestia en persona y no al resto de los titanes.

-Debe—no tiene que se una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla_ dijo Raven en voz baja

-Perdón ¿Me estas hablando a mi?_ dijo Terra molesta que ni bien vio a Raven empezó a sentir una sensación de odio por todo el cuerpo

-No te mereces que te hable_ dijo Raven, quien trataba de mantener el control, ya que, Terra ahora era una chica común y corriente-

-Aunque lo de corriente lo tenia hace mucho_ pensó interrumpiendo mi narración

Como decía, Terra ahora era una chica común y corriente por lo que Raven no podría atacarla con sus poderes porque podría terminar muerta o muy herida.

-Esa no es una mala idea, no Raven control _ trato de convencerse a si misma

-¡Cállate..

-No la lances fuera de la ventana, no lo hagas; piensa en otra cosa_ pensó

-... bruja!

-Olviden el control_ dijo en voz baja mientras rodeaba a un almohadón con una energía negra y se lo lanzaba a Terra en la cara

-Ni que me hubiera equivocado con lo de bruja_ dijo la otra quitándose el almohadón de la cara y lanzándose sobre Raven

Las dos jóvenes rodaron por el suelo tironeándose el cabello y empujándose contra los muebles, paredes y cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrarse en la sala.

-¡Rara!

-¡Traicionera!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Pera!

Mientras esto sucedía las otras dos chicas (Mimima y Starfire) se lanzaban volando de acá para allá asiendo que contra se estrellara con las paredes o el suelo, dejando huecos en ellos, y continuaban lanzándose miles de insultos.

-Prepárense titanes porque llego su perdición

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡2º cap terminado! Woohoo! ¿Que pasara ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap de Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas

Lean, Comenten, Agréguenla a Favoritos y conseguirán...

Un gatito!

Un conejo!

Un barco!

Una banana!

Un pececito!

Una bicicleta!

Una moto!

Un yogurt!

Un perrito!

Una nave espacial de edición limitada (N/A: XD)!

Un alfajor (N/A: Yo quiero uno de chocolate!)!

Una visita gratis al psicólogo! (N/A: si se tardaron tanto en adivinar que era Terra no duden en aceptar esta gran oportunidad)

Hacerme Feliz =D! y si ya dejaron la otra review para hacerme feliz...

Hacerme Todavía Más Feliz =D!

¡Y más!

P.D.: puede haber problemas con el envío (N/A: waa... yo quería mi alfajor de chocolate)

Ahora tengo Internet, pero igual me dieron muchas ganas de poner esto XP

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Laxy: **que bueno que te haya gustado, acá te dejo el segundo cap! Te mando la galletita oreo pero como ya dije puede haber problemas con el envío jaja. Pero te comprendo, yo también me desilusione cuando supe que podría haber problemas enviando mi alfajor de chocolate jajaja XP

**-VaaleePuki: **ahora... chan... chan... chan... Terra/Tara vs. Raven, aunque creo que te diste cuenta cuando leíste como se llamaba el cap; espero que te haya gustado!

**-Nightblue . rxs: **jaja tenes razón, una descripción perfecta jajaja! Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que también te guste la continuación!

**-Bruzzxa-k: **gracias! Bueno aunque no es muy común voy a continuar rápido ¡Y no es el fin del mundo! Eso va a ser cuando continúe las fics que tienen que tener más de 5 cap ya terminadas jaja...

Saludos!

**-raven-angel-of-darknes: **si me mata escucharla hablar en la serie tan inocente y buena y cuando se enoja todos se sorprenden. Y además hablando así! Siempre logra hacerme reír :) . Bueno no tarde mucho en hacer el otro cap, así que supongo que no te hice esperar demasiado. Y si hay problemas con los envíos, comparto tu dolor por no tener las cosas yo quería mi alfajor de chocolate T.T. Jaja XP, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este cap.

**Apreten el boton**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Round 3: Jinx vs Bee

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Después de un tiempo el tercer cap de 'Chaca Malas vs. Chicas Buenas': Round 3: Jinx vs. Bee

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas**

**Round 3: Jinx vs. Bee**

-Prepárense titanes porque llego su perdición

-Jinx?_ preguntó Raven confundida ,-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a tener una batalla con ustedes, que mas_ dijo la chica de cabellos rosados

(N/A: todos sabemos que en un cap Jinx se hace buena y todo eso pero hagamos que no para que pueda existir el tercer cap de mi historia ¿ok?. Y no, repito no, no me gusta para nada la pareja CyJinx, la verdad es que prefiero mil veces CyBee y además soy fan de Kid Flash y Jinx pero no se me ocurrió nadie mas)

-Disculpa pero este no es un buen momento_ dijo Starfire lanzando a Minina contra una puerta

-Chicos ya llegue!_ decía Bee mientras entraba con unas cosas a la sala ,-Chispita ¿Cuál es la computadora que no-

-¿Chispita?_ pregunto Jinx en un tono e burla y sarcasmo entendiendo que Bee hablaba de Cyborg

-AHHH! ¡JINX! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!_ preguntó la joven de piel morena

-Hay no me esperabas, bueno si quieres llamo a Chispita; la verdad es que yo también esperaba encontrármelo a el mas que a ti_ dijo la otro poniendo el mismo tono sarcástico y burlón en el 'Nickname' de Cyborg

La piel de Bee cambio de morena a rojo carmesí, ¿Quién se creía esta chica para hablarle así?

-Ya cállate_ dijo entre dientes

-Oblígame_ dijo la peli-rosada con una sonrisa retadora

La joven morena no tardo ni un segundo para estrellar a la oji-rosa contra una pared. Está le lanzo un rayo rosa al estomago, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared en el otro extremo de la habitación. Bee comenzó a tomar una inmensa carga de energía con sus armas, después de todo con todas las cosas con electricidad que había puesto el mitad-robot no fue muy difícil, y se la lanzó a su oponente. Jinx contrarrestó con un rayo de energía de tamaño similar, cuando ambos chocaron hicieron una explosión controlada (no muy grande y no muy peligrosa si estas a unos metros de distancia).

Bee al darse cuenta que, si seguían atacándose de esa manera, sus poderes podrían destruir la torre T decidió hacer esto una batalla de fuerza. Tomo a Jinx por sus muñecas y la lanzo contra el suelo. Ambas chicas siguieron tratando de bencer a la otra por la fuerza estampándose contra el piso.

-Eres una perdedora_ le grito la morena

-Y tu una ridícula_ le grito la otra ,-Solo hace falta mirar a tu ropa, no estamos en Halloween

-¡Mira quien lo dice!

-Yo me visto como tu en Halloween

-¡Teñida!

-¡Mentira!

-Si claro_ contesto Bee con sarcasmo

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Tercer cap! Y sip, esta locura todavía sigue queda otro cap. Que puedo decir mi locura no tiene limites

Lean, Comenten, Agréguenla historia a Favoritos y conseguirán...

Un zapato!

Una pulsera!

Un globo de agua!

Una araña! (N/a: yo paso)

Un DVD!

Una botella de Coca-cola

Un caballito!

Una historieta de los Teen Titans!

Un mus de chocolate!

Una visita gratis al parque acuático (Wiiiii! Yo quiero)

Un espejo!

Una guitarra!

El próximo cap! Esperen- ¡Este no!

Una lapicera!

Un flan!

Una pistola de agua!

Un cocodrilo!

Una cuchara!

Un celular!

Una brújula!

Una oveja!

Un monociclo!

Hacerme Feliz =D! y si ya dejaron la otra review para hacerme feliz...

Hacerme Todavía Más Feliz =D! y si también dejaron la otra review para hacerme todavía mas feliz...

Hacerme Todavía MAS Feliz =D!

¡Y más!

P.D.: puede haber problemas con el envío (N/A: T.T primero mi alfajor y ahora mi visita gratis al parque acuático, esto me esta decepcionando)

No culpo a no tener Internet, solo a mis problemas psicológicos XP

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** reconsiderare la idea de tirarla por la ventana en otra ocasión. Jeje, si ellas terminaron haciendo un desastre peor que el que hubieran hecho los chicos pero ¿Quién se iba a esperar que Minina, Terra y Jinx aparecieran de la nada? Espero que te guste el cap! No fue nada lo de los saludos ^^. Saludos!

**-Nightblue . rxs:** gracias! Y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que también te guste este! Arrivederci!

**-VaaleePuki:** bueno ahora lo aclare en el otro cap, porque antes me refería a Starfire y Minina como las otras dos chicas, pero ahora lo aclare entre paréntesis. Y si, la cosa es que Raven sintió celos cuando Chico Bestia le empezó a gustar Terra, por eso siempre la detesto y pone la traición como pretexto. Por otro lado, parte de Terra recordó el odio que sentía por Raven ya que probablemente sabía que a Raven también le gustaba Chico Bestia. Arrivederci!

**-NIGHTBEAST:** gracias! Cambiando de tema lamento decirte que termino siendo Jinx. Me mato 'El villano mas poderoso de todos... Control Freak (nótese el sarcasmo)' xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, arrivederci!

Perdón si tarde mucho con la continuación,

Arrivederci!


	4. 3,2,1 ¡Fuera!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Volví! Después de un tiempo (aunque soy capaz de tardar mas), pero volví! Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de 'Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas': 3,2,1 ¡Fuera!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Chicas Malas vs. Chicas Buenas**

**3,2,1 ¡Fuera!**

-Viejo, no puedo creer que nos hayas hecho patrullar la ciudad por 2 horas_ se quejo Chico Bestia con su líder

Sip, los chicos estaban volviendo a la torre T.

-Si, ya habíamos recorrido la ciudad como 89 veces_ se quejo también Cyborg

-Primero que nada, solo fueron 8 veces. Segundo, tuvimos que venir antes a la torre porque ustedes dos se quejaban todo el tiempo_ les respondió el algo molesto

-Oigan miren chicos ¡Dos estrellas fugases!_ dijo muy emocionado el cambiante

-¡Hay que pedir un deseo!_ dijo el mitad-robot, igual de emocionado

-Que se dejen de quejar cuando estamos patrullando la ciudad_ dijo Robin sin darle la minima importancia

-¡Robin! No debes decir tu deseo en voz alta, si lo haces no se cumplirá

-Ya estaba dudando que se cumpliera

Igual lo que los chicos no sabían es que esas no eran ningunas estrellas fugases, eran Minina y Jinx, cortesía de Starfire y Bee. Por otra parte, Raven recordó que no podía herir mucho a Terra porque ella era una chica normal y lo más probable era que no resistiera, pero eso no evitó que la peli-morada le diera una muy merecida paliza a la rubia. Ella en vez de lanzarla a volar por el cielo como habían hecho sus amigas con sus contrincantes, había sacado a Terra de la torre T y "accidentalmente" se cayó al mar.

**Unos minutos después...**

-¡Volv-! ¡QUE RAYOS OCURRIO AQUÍ!_ grito Cyborg horrorizado al ver la sala hecha un desastre

-Nos enfrentamos a unos villanos, amigo Cyborg_ contesto Starfire pasándose la mano por detrás del cuello con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Y por qué no nos llamaron?_ preguntó el líder del grupo

-Porque no era la gran cosa solo unas villanas patéticas, las vencimos fácilmente. Además no queríamos preocuparlos, quizás estaban ocupados_ contesto Bee

-Ojala, no pasa nada interesante en la ciudad. Parece que mas cosas pasan en la torre T que allá_ dijo Chico Bestia

Muy bien dicho Bestita, las cosas mas raras, inesperadas y divertidas ocurren en la torre T cuando uno menos lo espera...

**Al otro día...**

Veloz, Kid Flash y Aqualad habían venido a buscar a Bee y a saludar al resto de los titanes (Ya que Más y Menos habían decidido quedarse en la torre jugando videojuegos). Igualmente, los tres chicos del grupo no se mostraban nada felices (en este momento) con los "invitados" ¿Por qué? Bueno, principalmente porque Veloz, como era de costumbre, coqueteaba con Starfire y los otros dos jóvenes, Aqualad y Kid Flash, se encontraban en una agradable conversación con Raven y Bee.

Mientras todo esto ocurría a los chicos casi les salía humo de orejas.

-Oigan yo voy a tomar aire fresco a la terraza ¿Alguien viene?_ pregunto Bee

Starfire le sonrío ampliamente y asintió, y Raven solo se limito a asentir.

En cuanto las jóvenes salieron se escucho un estruendo

-Miren chicas ¡Tres estrellas fugases!

¿No son tal para cual? A mi me parece que si.

Ahh, lo que son los celos capaces de hacer...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Se acabo! ¿Y que tal el ultimo cap? ¿Bueno, malo, excelente, espantoso, divertido, aburrido, etc..., ...cte (etc al reves xD)? ¡Entonces dejen reviews!

Lean, Comenten, Agréguenla historia a Favoritos y conseguirán...

Un anillo!

Una paloma!

Un Black Berry!

Una revista!

Un CD!

Una enciclopedia!

Un león!

Un monitor!

Una orca!

Un viaje a Disney! (N/A: yo, yo ,yo!)

Una docena de facturas!

Unos cubiertos!

Una cama elástica!

Un sacapuntas!

Un bombón de chocolate!

Una caja de zapatos!

Un sapo! (N/A: ewww! Yo no!)

Una hoja!

Un póster gigante de los Teen Titans!

Una burbuja!

Un perchero!

Una flor!

Hacerme Feliz =D! y si ya dejaron la otra review para hacerme feliz...

Hacerme Todavía Más Feliz =D! y si también dejaron la otra review para hacerme todavía mas feliz...

Hacerme Todavía MAS Feliz =D! y si por casualidad también dejaron su review para hacerme todavía MAS feliz

Hacerme Todavía MAS Feliz!

¡Y más!

P.D.: puede haber problemas con el envío (N/A: ¡INJUSTICIA! primero mi alfajor, después mi visita gratis al parque acuático y ahora mi viaje a Disney ¡POR QUÉ! TToTT)

Bueno dejando de lado mis tenerías, vallamos a la parte importante...

Responder las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k: **gracias! Te mando la arañita y el flan pero puede haber problemas con el envío, pero te comprendo ni alfajor, ni mi visita gratis al parque acuático, ni viaje a Disney ¡INJUSTICIA! ***Snif* **yo quería mis cosas. Bueno dejando aparte mis tonterías, yo te diría que el fin del mundo jaja. Saludos ^^!

**-reavencita: **Ok, dinero y historieta de los Teen Titans llamada "mi crumy Valentine" igual te advierto que puede haber problemas con el envío; te comprendo, a mí también me ha decepcionado T.T. En fin, si son muy entretenidas las pelas de chicas por un chico, me encanta verlo en fics o series. Espero no haberte dejado mucho tiempo esperando por el 4º cap y que te guste la continuación ^^. Arrivederci!

**-Nightblue . rxs: **gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia ^^! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo y que te guste el nuevo cap! Arrivederci!

**-Drake999: **gracias! Y que bueno que te guste la fic! Bueno los chicos llegaron un poco después de que Starfire, Raven y Bee se desicieran de las otras; pero igual yo creo que tarde o temprano las hubieran separado, aunque no se si no se hubieran tomado asientos para ver la pelea primero y al rato las detenían xD. Bueno te mando la guitarra negra, pero puede haber problema con el envío, te lo digo por experiencia, me ha pasado varias veces. Arrivederci!


End file.
